


Drowning

by Mewchonne



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, mfm, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: Michonne and Pete are interrupted in the middle of some private business. Note: This takes place during the timeskip (between issue 126 and 127) in The Walking Dead comics. Also, note, this is filthy beyond reason. There is minimal angst and maximal smut, but it does have some characterization I plan to flesh out in a less trashy story later.





	

“You know he still loves you.”

 

Pete was lurking in Michonne’s doorway, not long after the crew’s last visit to the communities on land. He was talking about Ezekiel. _Again._

 

She pointedly jerked off her button-down shirt, tossing it onto the bed and glaring at him. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

 

“I get it. You’ve moved on. I just...I just wanted you to know. He reached out to me. Wanted me to be sure you’re safe. Take care of you.”

 

Michonne had a very unique way of handling her frustrations. Her finger slid down along her vest, popping one of the buttons open, increasing the visibility of her plump cleavage. “Then take care of me.” Another button came undone, revealing the warm brown skin underneath the “V” of her bra.

 

“I...uh.” Pete swallowed hard. They had been doing this for months now, and with how kind Ezekiel was to him and how heartbroken he was that Michonne wasn’t returning, it felt… Wrong. At least, at first. But it was impossible to feel wrong in her arms.

 

And she knew it, she knew all of it. Pete was going to start feeling like shit, and she had already felt like shit the entire time, but feeling him filling her with his thickness numbed every ounce of pain she had.

 

“Don’t worry about… Him. Don’t. Okay? I had to move on.” Her hands were gentle but firm as they stroked down his chest, tugging gently on his shirt to move him closer. She kicked the door of the tiny cabin closed, pressing her lips to his.

 

Knowing their time was limited, Michonne didn’t bother with undressing, simply pulling down her fishnet leggings and kicking off her boots, her top half-open and her skirt riding up as she poised herself against the wall. Pete’s strong hands slid under her belly, stroking upward and undoing the last two buttons on her low-cut vest. His hands were always so warm on her skin, and she shuddered under his touch, still slightly damp from the sweat of the workday and ready to work up another sweat with him.

 

“I know what I am. Say it.”

 

“Michonne… I… not this time.”

 

“I’m a whore. I’m your whore… use me.”

 

He grasped her breast firmly and pressed his hips to hers, sliding himself in slowly. “Not to kill the mood… but you’re not. Not really. I’ll do whatever you want me to, I love making you cum.” He paused a moment and smirked. “Slut.” It felt a little wrong, but seeing the arch in her back and the quiver in her pussy as he pushed inside… It was fucking worth it. And most of the time he enjoyed the degradation play, as it was more lighthearted without the context of her past lover.

 

She stepped her legs apart and shifted, sinking back against him as he started to pound her. Her hand grasped his and pushed it harder to her breast, and her free one leaned into the wall as she braced herself for the imminent onslaught of thrusts. He could actually _keep up with her_ , which was new. Tyreese had been pretty capable, but most of her lovers in the past had fallen somewhat short. Pete would actually wear her out. Maybe it was partially due to all the hard work they did on the boat.

 

He knew how to rev her up just right, picking up the speed, depth, and roughness in a smooth incline. Before long she was seconds away from orgasm, her nails digging hard into Pete’s hand, almost breaking skin as she began to gasp and yelp.

 

Suddenly, the door thumped, and Michonne’s ankle buckled slightly, letting the door creak open. Shit, there was Siddiq, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. The rest of the crew hadn’t really caught on to their affair, because of how Michonne was in public. She showed almost no signs of it, and she was very focused on her work.

 

“Oh, shit, sorry! Wow, hey, this explains a lot, actually.” Michonne and Pete were both giving him a look. That look that said, _stop talking, this is already so awkward, you’re going to make it worse,_ but he didn’t catch on. “I remember you two were acting kind of funny the other day, and there were all those times we were out drinking on the main deck after it got dark--”

 

“Well I see you’re being awful friendly, you want to join?” Michonne’s voice was biting with sarcasm, and Siddiq actually flinched a bit.

 

“Ah, shit, I’m--I should probably go.” He turned, then glanced back. “Wait, were you serious? Because if you were serious, hell, I’m open minded, it’s been a long time since I’ve--”

 

“Pete?” Michonne laughed a little, holding his wrist, still catching her breath.

 

Pete mulled over it for a minute, then decided. “You… you seem like the type of girl who would go crazy over one dick, let alone two. I’ve got to admit. I want to see this.” He smirked over to Siddiq.

 

“Oh god, really? Michonne, I hope I don’t uh, disappoint you or anything. You seem really…”

 

“Get in, close the door.” Michonne hissed, laughing.

 

Siddiq continued his awkward ramble in a whisper, “I mean, I didn’t mean you seem--bad, it just seems like you’re really experienced--as in, good in bed. Not as in--”

 

“Slutty? I like being called a slut. As long as it’s all a part of the fun.” Michonne shrugged. “I have been around the block, not going to lie.”

 

“Michonne,” Pete laughed, shaking his head, helping her stand back up. She was pretty weak-kneed at the moment. “How do you want to do this, love?”

 

“Uh,” She paused a moment, surveying the tiny room. There was a bed that was just big enough for two people to squeeze in if they tried hard enough, and the space by the dresser seemed to be good for leaning. “Okay, who wants to sit on the bed and get their dick sucked, and who wants to stand up and fuck me like the bitch that I am?”

 

“Jesus CHRIST Michonne!” Siddiq was blown away by how she talked during sexual acts. She barely talked during work hours, and what she said was usually a lot more dignified, albeit sassy. She was just in a strange mood tonight.

 

“Sorry Sid. I’m in that weird mood I get in. I really like being degraded to hell when I have sex.” She smirked. “At least, sometimes.”

 

“What do you mean sometimes?” Pete joked. He knew she didn’t like to talk about the more tender moments they had shared.

 

“Anyway, I’d really like to get covered in cum, so.” She pushed Siddiq into the bed, slowly sliding his pants down, glancing to Pete to be sure he was okay with all of this. His smirk and thumbs-up gave her the green light, and she smiled back. Her eyes moved up to meet Siddiq’s, and she slowly ran her palm along the bulge forming in his pants. “Oh...another big boy. Just how I like them.” Siddiq was tall and large-framed, and he had the dick to match. May have been as big as Tyreese’s, in fact. She slowly ran her tongue along his shaft, stroking down the opposite side of it.

 

Siddiq was smitten with how she handled a dick. Her tongue pressed deeper against the tip, sliding against the hole and teasing him before she took a few inches into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and pressed firmly along the tip, making him gasp and moan. Meanwhile, she lifted her ass into the air so Pete could resume his much loved pounding. Within seconds, he had adjusted to the strange newness of having his friend in the room, and he slid back into Michonne, pumping slowly at first so she could focus on getting into her ‘zone’. He knew how much she loved to suck cock, it was a passion of hers.

 

He looked at Siddiq, who looked away, but Pete laughed a little and murmured, “Hey… she likes this a lot. Try it.” Siddiq looked back at him cautiously as Pete grasped a handful of Michonne’s dreds, tugging gently. She moaned, pushing her mouth down further and whimpering, wanting desperately to be pushed down. She looked up at Siddiq, pleading with a tiny smile in spite of how full her mouth was.

 

With a shrug and a nod, Siddiq ran his thick fingers through her hair and pressed her head forward, grasping at the roots. He was careful but firm, aware of how to pull a girl’s hair but afraid to do any wrong moves to Michonne. She was tough as nails. Luckily she was completely with it, and she made that clear with her firm and pleasurable sucking. As she got into her rhythm, Pete matched it with his thrusts, which only enhanced everything for the other two. Michonne’s nails were digging so hard into Siddiq’s thighs that he was caught between pain and pleasure.

 

Michonne made it very difficult for a man to last long when she had him in her mouth. Whatever her mouth couldn’t cover she was loving on with her hands, and pretty soon she was close to having him all the way down her throat, only an inch or so left untouched. And sucking dick made her horny, so immensely horny that she was pulsating around Pete. She gently looked up to Siddiq and whimpered, grabbing his hand and pushing it gently.

 

Against his nerves, Siddiq decided to give her what she wanted and push her head down the rest of the way, holding it, his fingers trembling as they grasped her hair more. Michonne loved it. She came before either of them did, her whole body shivering and trembling as she milked both men’s cocks. Used up didn’t even begin to describe how she felt. It had been years since she had been to this level of slutty bliss.

 

Pete grabbed her hips and slammed them back into his, dragging out her orgasm as long as he could, feeling his own drawing nearer. His length twitched firmly inside of her, and he buried it deep, squeezing her thighs as he continued his rough pounding.

 

After regaining her composure, she went back to work on Siddiq, going for the kill so to speak. It didn’t take long before he was cumming, and he whispered, even though it seemed kind of obvious that she wouldn’t mind, “Uh, Michonne, I’m close…”

 

Her glance up to him confirmed that she didn’t mind, and she kept working him at the same pace until she felt his warm load gushing out of him, which prompted her to slide his cock out of her mouth and lick, suck, and swallow in a rather sloppy fashion, wanting the cum to spurt all over her face. She got what she wanted, smirking up at him with her face covered in it, then glancing back to Pete.

 

The only response Pete could muster were the words, “Good… girl.” As he pounded her, grabbing her hair again and twisting her until she was whimpering. “You want mine too?”

 

“Please, I can’t get enough.” She moaned, her head resting comfortably on Siddiq’s thigh. He was in shock, but incredibly glad he’d gotten to experience this.

 

Pete pumped harder into her, the sensations spreading through him, only heightened by knowing he was giving Michonne _exactly_ what she wanted. Before too much longer he was gone, arching his back and slamming into her, filling her with his copious cum, sliding out for a split second so that it dripped all over her slick and swollen labia and then slamming back in to fill her good.

 

Michonne was speechless, twisting and squirming as Pete’s orgasm brought a second one of her own, her squeezing walls pushing out some of the cream that was inside of her. She palmed at her face and licked her hand, closing her eyes, feeling like she needed a shower and a morning of repentance but desiring neither.

 

“That was fucking amazing. You two killed me.” She breathed out in sporadic gasps.

 

“I…” Siddiq just stared at them, grinning. “That was awesome.”

 

Pete laughed as his hand caressed Michonne’s back, and he slowly pulled out, grabbing a towel from the side of the bed and wiping them off, moving to sit on the bed next to Siddiq. He took the towel and gently wiped Michonne’s face, smiling down at her as she lay in his lap and her hips sank to the ground wearily.

 

“How are you feeling, girl?” Pete whispered, stroking her hair.

 

“I’m good… I’m perfect.” She said, smiling as Siddiq picked her up and lay her in bed.

 

“You are.” Pete agreed softly.

 

Siddiq smiled at him, knowing he was smitten with this girl. Damn, it was hard to want to leave, but he felt like they deserved some time alone. He kissed Michonne’s forehead and got dressed again, patting Pete on the shoulder. “I’ll see you out there later, yeah?”

 

“Mmhm.” He said, smirking. “You’d better keep working. We’ve done our share today.”

 

“Hey, I’m almost there. Not my fault you’re both over-achievers.” He laughed and left the room, composed but glowing as he went back to work.

 

“Mich?” Pete crawled into bed with her, holding her gently in his arms. She was falling asleep fast, but her eyes fluttered open to look at him again. “I know you don’t wanna hear this, but I really care about you. We all do. We just want you to be happy.”

 

“Shh.” She smiled, touching his cheek, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. “I promise you, Pete, I’ll figure things out. Someday. I have to be ready, you know?”

 

“I know.”

 

It didn’t take too much longer for the two of them to fall asleep together. Something they had done more times than they wanted to admit. Michonne was blown away by him, not just sexually, but by the way he understood her. Sometimes she wanted more. But she knew that Pete belonged to the sea, and she belonged at home, with her family. Rick, Andrea, Carl, maybe Ezekiel if she could work through her emotions on that. But this was temporary. This was just for fun.

 

That didn’t change the feeling she got when she woke up in the morning and saw him sleeping, and she felt like nothing bad could touch them.


End file.
